


ur worse than n(i)c(o)t(ine)

by taeily (yoongily)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, ah the annual australian gc fic, atrocious text talk, hyuck is my baby, johnny johnny yes papa, like lots of swearing, other groups/characters will be added later, save mark lee, taeil is a memelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongily/pseuds/taeily
Summary: jae jae the fool: u have kicked me out of the chat on many occasionsjae jae the fool: but this timejae jae the fool: im doing this shit voluntarilyjae jae the fool has left the chat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi im putting off my other fic to make a shitty nct reboot of that fic (kinda but its diff tho) because i have no control over my life 
> 
> but welcum to nct but as shitty aussie teens ft a smattering of other groups bc im a slut
> 
> also peep the panic! ref in the title ooh

_opened private chat with_ doyoung's baby!!  _and_ hyuckie's favourite!!

 

doyoung’s baby!!: fuck fuck fuck fucfcu

hyuckie’s favourite!!: hey whats up

doyoung’s baby!!: i feel lik img gonna DIE

hyuckie’s favourite!!: aw bby talk to me whats up

doyoung’s baby: isreally stupid tho ://

hyuckie’s favourite!!: im sure its not :(

doyoung’s baby: i cant stop crhng it hurtsso mUCH jshsfgh

hyuckie’s favourite!!: bby boy pls talk to me do you need me to come over

doyoung’s baby!!: no ist alrigh im sorr y for woryrign u

hyuckie’s favourite!!: dont worry bby its gonna be alright are you okay??

doyoung’s baby!!: yeah i just

doyoung’s baby!!: i mightve stuck an elec tri k toothbruhs up my nose an then turned it on and just damaged evey capillary and artery up the r e

doyoung’s baby!!: and th at shit hurts liek a bIGCH

hyuckie’s favourite!!: WHAT THE UFCK

 

fuck off taeyong  _has opened a conversation with_ dongfyuck, markly  _and_ jae jae the fool

 

fuck off taeyong _sent a screenshot to the chat_

fuck off taeyong: CONTROL UR FUCKING BOYFRIEND MARK UGH I GOT SO WORRIED

fuck off taeyong: HEADASS LITERALLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK

jae jae the fool: hey why do u treat donghyuck better than me aka ur actual bf??

markly: yeah whats up with that doyoung

fuck off taeyong: because jae sweetie ur a fool and hyuck isnt leave me alone

fuck off taeyong: mark do u really think i go for toddlers

dongfyuck: im 11 so shut the fuck up

jae jae the fool: and is his age the only reason why u wouldnt date him???

fuck off taeyong: i mean yeah

jae jae the fool: i-

jae jae the fool: u have kicked me out of the chat on many occasions

jae jae the fool: but this time

jae jae the fool: im doing this shit voluntarily

jae jae the fool _has left the chat_

fuck off taeyong: omg he sent allhis messages in blocks it literally clogged up my whole screen how extra

dongfyuck: doyoungie who’s taeyong

fuck off taeyong: hes this cunt who stole the last lime zooper dooper from my hands in year 7

fuck off taeyong: hes also a nosy bitch who ive caught looking at my phone many times so i changed my name

fuck off taeyong: it makes him avert his eyes so quickly its so funny lmao

markly: hey taeyong regrets that you know

dongfyuck: mark u say hey too much

dongfyuck: thats for horses u dummy

fuck off taeyong: no he doesnt regret it i would know since i know all

markly _has added_ repressed emo _to the chat_

markly: taeyong do u remember doyoung

repressed emo: whomst

fuck off taeyong: bitch-

repressed emo: oh its u

fuck off taeyong: so im now identified as ‘u’ alright

fuck off taeyong: do i deserve this? i think not

repressed emo: look mate

markly: ooh he did the MATE

dongfyuck: e x c i t i n g

repressed emo: to be fair in year 3 you took my limited edition wiggles shirt and you never gave it back

fuck off taeyong _added_ jae jae the fool _to the conversation_

fuck off taeyong: babe defend me

jae jae the fool: no

jae jae the fool _has left the conversation_

dongfyuck: I C E C O L D

markly: ooh SHIT doyoung

repressed emo: dont swear mark

markly: who are you, my mum or smth

fuck off taeyong: well ur both wannabe soundcloud rappers so im not surprised

repressed emo: doyoung can you please change your name it makes me uncomfortable

fuck off taeyong: who? do? u? think? you? are? to? ask? me? such? a? thing?

fuck off taeyong: but fine since my mum looks through my phone sometimes

fuck off taeyong _has changed their name to_ doyoung

doyoung: hey ee taeyong

repressed emo: ?

repressed emo: wheres the L

doyoung: ON UR FOREHEAD LOSER

doyoung: bye get rekt

dongfyuck: bye doyoungie !!

doyoung: bye my precious angel baby love u

repressed emo: i stg when school starts im gonna beat your ass doyoung

repressed emo _has left the chat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fuckn deleted after i tried 2 save a draft im suing ao3
> 
> but hi did yall m1ss me

doyoung  _has renamed the conversation_ "cunts from skool"

 

doyoung: i cant believe mr s changed my MUSIC ELECTIVE

doyoung: he looks like a fuckn cowboy i hate him

markly: mr scorie genuinely thinks im jap

markly: he asked me to show this new japanese student around bc he thought yuta couldnt speak english

doyoung: OOH add yuta to the chat >:)

dongfyuck: as in yuta nakamoto???

markly: yeah

doyoung: omg thats such a cool name

markly: doyoung ur weab is showing

dongfyuck: oh i made fun of his hair and he threatened to beat me up

markly: oh 

markly: well im adding him we can beat u up together

markly _has added_ yeeta  _to_ "cunts from skool"

doyoung: hIIIII my name is doyoung!!! im senior choir leader and i love anime!!

dongfyuck: oh gosh 

yeeta: this bitch empty

yeeta _has added_ winner winner chicken dinner _to_ "cunts from skool"

yeeta: yeet

markly: i-

doyoung: ahaha youre so funny yuta kun

dongfyuck: squint

dongfyuck: bitch

doyoung: shut up go flirt with mark or smth bitch

dongfyuck: damn alright bitch

 

 _opened private conversation with_ hyuckhyuck _and_ mark

 

mark: my name is still mark?

hyuckhyuck: im never forgetting the argument that changed our relationship

mark: yeah a day r e a l l y impacted our relationship

hyuckhyuck: my best friend is jeno now idk a m*rk

mark: you know babe 

mark: you have a special vibration and ringtone 

mark: so when i get a text i know its you

hyuckhyuck: U HAV A VIBRATORK1??

hyuckhyuck: oh nvm am dumb

mark: are you bloody stupid

hyuckhyuck: im sorry i cant comprehend bsic english

hyuckhyuck: i changed my vibration for u to

hyuckhyuck: "i love u bitch,,i aint evr gonna stop loving u,,bitch"

hyuckhyuck: BC ITS MY FAVOURITE VINE

mark: AND IM YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON AWW

hyuckhyuck: hey now i didnt say that

mark: Dx

hyuckhyuck: ok AY fine ur my fave person and i love and appreciate u sm

mark: xD

  

dongfyuck _and_ markly _have entered_ "cunts from skool"

 

yeeta: u done sexting or wat 

doyoung: can we kick this bitch i hate him

dongfyuck: what happened to "ahaha youre so funny yuta kun"

doyoung: fuck u hes a perv

doyoung _has added_ jae jae the fool _to_ "cunts from skool"

doyoung: babe defend me

jae jae the fool: who did you piss off this time

dongfyuck: LMNAO

doyoung: ur not getting this ass 2nite bitch

jae jae the fool: i can live w/o it anyways

yeeta: wat ass tho

dongfyuck: LMFAO THIS SI SO FKCN DUFNNY

doyoung: u know what

doyoung _has left_  "cunts from skool"

markly: what 

winner winner chicken dinner: we'll see you on the next episode of home and away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr scorie is based on my school operator i hate him he changed my electives 
> 
> square up mr scorie smh

**Author's Note:**

> hey while ur here go check out my other fic on pseud @yoongily its a solid 2/10


End file.
